


a few pipsy firsts

by sinceresapphire



Series: MCU Bingo 2018 [18]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F, First Kiss, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Daisy and Piper have a few firsts on their way to being something more.





	a few pipsy firsts

**~First time they meet~**

 

Ugh, sometimes being a Shield agent sucked. The mission succeeded but it took a lot out of Piper and all she wants now is a bed and a shower but not necessarily in that order.

 

Of course, she needs to brief the Director first.

 

She drops off her bag in room and looks longing at her bed before taking a deep breath and heading towards the Director.

 

From the outside, she can hear the man in question talking to someone, female but unfamiliar to her ears.

 

Piper knocks a couple of times.

 

The door opens immediately and Piper is about to speak when her eyes land on the woman and she freezes.

 

Whoever this is absolutely gorgeous.

 

“Hey there. Did you need the director?” she asks curiously.

 

“Uh, yeah…I need to debrief him about my mission. I can come back later,” Piper responds as she mentally kicks herself for her behavior.

 

The woman smirks at her.

 

“Nah, there’s no need for that. I’ve gotta prep for my own mission. He’s all yours.”

 

She gestures at the man watching them bemusedly.

 

“Anyways, I don’t think we’ve met because I’d remember a face like yours. I’m Daisy, Daisy Johnson,” flirts Daisy.

 

“Piper…just Piper,” she responds.

 

“Well, I’ll see you around, Piper.”

 

Piper watches Daisy walk off until Coulson coughs, drawing her attention back to him.

 

“So, about that briefing, Agent Piper?”

 

**~first time they hang out~**

 

Piper stretches out on the couch, enjoying the relative peacefulness that is found in a busy base. Still, she’s got the tv to herself for once and she’s gonna take advantage of it before she has to fight Mack for control.

 

Someone’s walking her way so she sits up.

 

Daisy appears in the doorway with two beers in hand.

 

“Hey you. Care for some company?” Daisy asks.

 

Piper’s eyes widen then she nods, mentally cheering herself on for finally not blushing in Daisy’s presence.

 

“Awesome. Wanna play something and get some experience so we can kick Mack’s ass when he gets back?”

 

“Oh, hell yes.”

 

Daisy grins as she hands over one of the beers.

 

No one misses the chance to try to get one over on Mack because he’s been the reigning video game champion for so long now and gets pretty annoying about it but its all in good fun really.

 

Taking the beer from Daisy, Piper places it on the table then hands over the other controller.

 

“Alright, alright, alright. It’s time for a lady to take the title,” says Piper firmly.

 

“Amen to that,” replies Daisy.

 

They high-five then prep for their game, doing all the setup needed for multiplayer play.

 

Mack’s not going to know what hits him next time.

 

There’s just something about Mario Kart that brings the competitiveness out of everyone and it doesn’t hurt to get some practice in whenever they can.

 

As they play, Piper steals a look at Daisy every so often.

 

It’s nice to know that the badass superhero isn’t as intimidating as she once thought.

 

**~first time one of them is hurt~**

 

Piper hits the mat after taking a blow to the chest from Agent May’s kick.

 

“Damn, you pack a punch.

 

“You’re not too bad yourself, Piper.”

 

She grins at the compliment and stands for a second round when they hear a commotion coming from the hallway.

 

May and Piper look at each other before dashing out.

 

“Mack, what’s going on?” asks May.

 

The tall and handsome agent looks over at the two women with a frown on his face.

 

“The Watchdog member managed to shoot Daisy and she’s down for the count. Hopefully, Simmons will be able to take care of her because she’s already lost a lot of blood,” he answers.

 

Piper freezes.

 

In all the time she’s known Daisy, the other agent’s never been hurt.

 

A hand shakes her shoulder.

 

“Hey, Daisy will be fine. She’s in the best hands so let’s change so we’ll be ready when Simmons lets us see her,” say May firmly.

 

Piper nods her head.

 

Several hours later, she makes her way to the medical bay to check on Daisy.

 

Everyone else has seen her already so Piper hopes she can be there alone and not worry about anyone else.

 

She sits in the chair next to the bed and takes Daisy’s hand.

 

Daisy looks pale and soft as she sleeps and Piper feels herself relax a little as she sees with her own eyes that Daisy’s okay.

 

Simmons reported earlier that she’ll make a full recovery.

 

Suddenly, she feels something squeeze her hand slightly.

 

Piper looks up at Daisy’s face and smiles softly when she sees she’s awake.

 

“Hey Pip,” says Daisy.

**~first time they kiss~**

 

Three days later and Piper checks up on Daisy once again.

 

“Getting a little cabin fever, Dais?” she asks amusedly.

 

Daisy jumped up when she approached because it was clear she was hoping it was Simmons coming to release her.

 

Rubbing the back of her neck, Daisy shrugs.

 

“That obvious?” she asks.

 

Piper chuckles as she moves to sit on the side of the bed.

 

At that moment, Simmons enters the room.

 

“Oh good, you’re here, Agent Piper,” she states before checking over Daisy’s stats.

 

The other two women share a confused look at the statement.

 

“You can help Daisy back to her room as she still needs to rest but doesn’t need me to keep an eye on her anymore,” explains Jemma as she turns to the women.

 

Daisy pumps her fist into the air.

 

“About damn time, Jemma!”

 

Piper shakes her head as she tries to hide her smile.

 

“That’s not a problem, Doctor Simmons,” she responds.

 

Jemma nods her head then takes the monitoring items off of Daisy before giving her some clothes to change into so she’s not walking around the base in a hospital gown. Then Simmons leaves the room.

 

Piper turns her back to Daisy so she can change.

 

“Alright, let’s get the fuck out of here. I miss my bed and my room,” says Daisy.

 

It takes them longer to reach Daisy’s room than they expected it to because Daisy’s still sore and it’s still a little hard for her to breath properly.

 

“Alright, let’s get you settled in,” says Piper.

 

Daisy places a hand on her forearm and she stops moving to look at her.

 

“I want to thank you, Pip. You’re the person who spent the most time at my bedside while I was recovering from my injury. I appreciate it more than you know. You made me feel less alone than I normally would have felt,” comments Daisy.

 

Piper blushes then ducks her head so Daisy doesn’t see.

 

Cupping Piper’s cheek, Daisy lifts her head gently so she can meet her gaze.

 

“I hope I haven’t read this wrong.”

 

Before Piper can ask anything, Daisy moves closer then kisses her gently for a few moments. It takes her a moment but Piper kisses her back.

 

“What do you say we go on a date when Simmons gives me the all clear?”


End file.
